The Princess Barbie
by MysteryDream3
Summary: Klaus is a fugitive, hiding in the Lockwood Kingdom to escape from his father, the king of the Mikaelson Kingdom. His plans for overthrowing the thrown are put to a halt when he meets the beautiful Caroline Forbes, and falls deeply in love with her. *loosely based on The Princess Bride-especially the first chapter-*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Klaus may seem very ooc at first, let me explain, in this story he has only been a vampire for about 100 years or so, and he is still fairly humane and such. Don't worry though I'll have him back in character as soon as possible I promise! Also this first chapter is going to be more based on the movie than the following chapters so it might not be great. :) Anywho, here's the first chapter, hope you like it, and review, or if you don't like it then also review good bad evil all reviews are welcome ;) **

**-;-**

Klaus walked through the small village, keeping his head down, he knew if anyone here recognized him there would be hell to pay. A vampire, especially a Mikaelson, coming to the Lockwood kingdom unannounced was more than frowned upon, but he had to find somewhere to hide out, because murdering a queen, even if she was your mother, had some pretty steep consequences.

So here he was in a kingdom full of werewolves, and oblivious humans, he took a small sort of pity on them. Walking around among monsters, completely blind to the truth, same as he took pity on the humans of his land. Not that it was enough for him to show them mercy.

Finding a place where he wouldn't be noticed wasn't that difficult. He found a job on a small farm in the lockwood kingdom. No one would ever suspect to find him there, working as a lowly farm boy.

"Farm boy." He smiled lightly as he heard the sound of her voice calling him, Caroline was once again ordering him around, it seemed to be her favorite past time and honestly he didn't mind much. Caroline was beautiful, and perfect, she was human though and he sometimes wondered what she would do if she ever found out what he really was. He turned around to see her standing next to her horse, how she loved that horse. "Polish my horses saddle, I want to see my face shinning in it by morning."

He just smiled at her and bowed his head slightly. "As you wish." He replied, smiling as he watched her skip away, obviously pleased with herself.

That was how he always replied to her when she ordered him around, he found it adorable honestly. She was beautiful, and as close to perfect as a human could ever be, as any being coud ever be.

Caroline watched the him chop fire wood and couldn't help herself from coming up with something else for him to do. She wasn't sure why she loved tormenting the farm boy so, but she did. "Farm boy, fill these with water." She said walking up to him, setting two empty pales in front of him. He looked up at her suddenly, and she had never seen such an intense gaze in her life, it made her squirm nervously. "Please." She added politely after a moment.

He smiled. "As you wish."

It was strange, she thought as she walked off, there was something about how he said that, the only three words he ever said. They didn't sound like the same three words always, they sounded like a different three words, a far more important three words.

It wasn't too long until she felt those three words toward him, and in no time after that she had said those three words to him, she loved him.

-;-

They spent the summer together. He never did tell her his roots, where he came from. What he really was. How could he? She would think he was a monster wouldn't she? At the same time though he wanted her to know. Wanted her to accept him, though it was unlikely. He knew eventually he would be forced to turn her. When she realized he was not aging...if she got ill. He hopped she wouldn't despise him for it.

Everything had been going smoothly, until the day word got to him that the Lockwood army had killed two of his brothers. He had to tell yet another lie to, Caroline. He was leaving to find his fortune over sea's, so they could be married. Instead Klaus set off to find the Lockwood fleet that had taken down his siblings, hunters and werewolves, and he vowed not to rest until they were all dead.

_"Caroline, I promise to return to you as soon as I can." He smiled pressing his forehead to hers, she returned the smile, but not as brightly as usual. Her eyes were watering as she threw her arms around him._

_"I fear I will never see you again." She told him in a voice that was little more than a whimper. She had already lost her family, her mother, her father. This wretched farm boy was all she had left, and she loved him with all her heart. She could not lose him too._

_"I promise I will return." He repeated, knowing it was the truth. What could stop him? He was of the original family of vampires, and they would not be prepared for him, he would kill them easily and be back by the weekend._

_She nodded, sniffling as she let go of him. "I will hunt you down if you do not." She shouted as he walked away. _

_Klaus looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at her before shouting back. "As you should, love." With a wink._

He had broken his promise. She was waiting for him, and where was he? In the brig of a pirate ship, from the Mikaelson Kingdom. He considered explaining to them who he was, but then he decided that death would be better then being turned over to his family for the reward. Having to face his father. He could not do that, his father only wanted him dead anyway. Though he knew these imbeciles on this ship could not kill him.

Because Klaus burned up any trace of white oak in the Mikaelson Kingdom himself. There was no chance that they could have gotten a hold of it, and no chance a Lockwood would have given it to them.

"Niklaus Mikaelson I presume."

Looking up Klaus found a tall deep voiced man with a sword pointed directly at him.

"If you know who I am then you know that will not kill me."

The man smirked, chuckling. "Yes, but I'm sure it would slow you down, especially with vervain in your system."

"Who are you anyway? Did my father send you?"

The man laughed again, sheathing his sword. "I'm a pirate, not a puppet. You can call me, Nate."

_Meanwhile..._

Caroline fell to her knees and began sobbing when she learned the news of Nik's death. How could this happen? He promised he would return to her. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now what would she do?

She vowed that day as she laid on her bed, crippled by the loss, that she would never love again.

-;-

_5 years later..._

Horrified. That's how she felt.

She was to marry prince Lockwood? The law of the land gave him the right to chose his bride, but she did not love him, despite his insistance that she would learn to love him.

She had been in love before, and she knew that nothing could ever compare to what she had with Nik. Nothing. How could she marry another knowing what true love was, and that they did not have it?

It didn't seem right, and it made her sick. It made her stomach twist as Prince Lockwood introduced her to the kingdom as his bride to be.

The only thing she ever found joy in was her morning ride. She still had her horse, and everytime she rode it, she remembered Niklaus. His death still hurt, but remembering him wasn't as painful as it once was, it was joyous many times. Though always resulted in the pain returning, but that never went away.

"Excuse me." She heard a voice suddenly, and slowed her horse to a stop right in front of three men. One of them was tall and dark, the other with raven colored hair and peircing blue eyes, and she hadn't noticed the bronze haired devil sneak up behind her as she spoke to the other two. "Could you tell us, is there anything near by?" The dark one asked in a low tone that made her wary.

"No, not for miles, why do you ask?"

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." Those were the last words she heard before she was incapacitated.

-;-

**I hoped you enjoyed it! :) I will get the new chapter up as soon as possible I promise! I don't know if you could tell, but the three people in the woods are Stefan, Damon, and Connor :P Anywho leave me a review, let me know if you like it, what you like if you're feeling generous, and what you dislike if you're feeling REALLY generous! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :) I tried to update as soon as possible, so here you go. Thanks for waiting, and reading!**

**Chapter Two**

"Connor...I just don't think killing the girl is necessary." Stefan voiced his opinion with a wary glance toward the unconcious girl Damon was carrying onto the boat.

Connor huffed, turning on Stefan with an intimidating stance. "There is no other way to start the war. Don't be having second thoughts now, or I'll take you back from where you came from." He hissed. "I will kill her, you will have nothing to do with it. Prince Lockwood will find her dead, and from there we won't have to do anything, they will wipe out the vampire race for us."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a wary look. "You promised us that we would live." Stefan said shifting uncomfortably.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Of course, you'll be fine." He muttered making his way toward the front of the boat, leaving the brothers to converse amongst themselves.

"This isn't right." Stefan said again, he hated killing, he thought when he followed Connor that it would be into a murder free life.

"Suck it up, Stefan. This guy could kill us in a heartbeat, and if he kills you he's gonna kill me. I don't enjoy dying, so keep your mouth shut." Damon whispered harshly. Yeah, he felt bad for Stefan's guilt, but he wasn't going to let him get them both killed over it. Besides, marrying that king was worse than a death sentence anyway. There was something off about that Prince Lockwood, always has been.

The blonde girl stirred as her eyes fluttered open.

-;-

"Damon."

"What?"

"Do you see that?"

"What are you too going on about over there?" Connor grumbled from where he stood at the front of the ship.

"T-there's someone behind us..."

Connor pushed past the two, stalking over to the back to see what Stefan had apparently seen. His hand twitched for his sword, out of instinct at the sight of the ship coming toward them. Why would anyone be following them, how would they even know. It must be just a coincedence. He was sure. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned around with a face of confidence. "It's fine, it's probably just a fisherman." He brushed off their fears casually, making his way back to where he previously sat, taking a second before turning and looking over his shoulder he looked at the boat once more.

The Salvatores were on edge as they followed his gaze, not believing Connor at all.

With them distracted Caroline found herself lunging for the edge of the boat. She wasn't sure what exactly she would accomplish other than drowning to death. Caroline could only hope something good could come of it.

Unfortunately a hand caught her arm in midair as before she reached the water. "What do you think you're doing blondie?" She heard the Raven haired one, Damon was it, ask as she cried out in pain from the jarring way he had grabbed her. Caroline was quite sure that her arm had been pulled out of joint.

Swiftly she was thrown back onto the deck hitting the ground hard, she whimpered looking up at the three men who now had all their attention focused intently on her.

Biting her lip in an attempt to ignore the pain she gathered her red gown in her hands and pulled it up as she tried to stand. Failing and instead deciding on sitting at the side of the boat, hoping to keep a bit of dignity. "Why are you doing this? What could you want with me?" She asked baffledly, she didn't understand what good she could be to them.

"You won't be alive long enough for it to matter, your highness, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." Connor smirked at her, sending chills through her being.

"If I'm to die won't you at least grant me the knowledge of what I am dying for?" Her chin lifted proudly in the air as she spoke, for a moment forgetting about any pain.

Connor only smirked and shook his head, walking away from her. She swallowed nervously as she watched the other two follow after him, one of them giving her a sympathetic look as he passed. Which she proudly looked away from. She would not have people pitying her.

-;-

"Prince Lockwood." Tyler heard a man say behind him.

"Yes." He asked with a kind smile, but unmatching eyes.

The man cleared his throat, shifting nervously in front of the prince. "Ms. Forbes...she has yet to return from her ride in the woods, they found her horse though. There is talk that something may have happened to her."

Tyler's eyes darkened, why was everything about this girl so damn difficult. "Why was I not told of this earlier. She should have been back hours ago." He growled, fists clenched as he glared at the man in front of him.

"I-I apologize sir." The man bowed his head, stuttering nervously. "I was only just told of her disappearance."

He huffed. "It is no matter, get my horse and a team of gaurds ready. I will find her." He told the man matter-of-factly, dismissing him.

"S-Sir...there is one more thing..." The man swallowed nervously as the prince turned to look at him expectantly. "They found part of a coat of a soldier from the Mikaelson kindom on her horse, it must have been ripped off in a struggle."

The prince turned his seemingly distressed face away from the man, and smirked. Perhaps he would have reason to declare war after all.

-;-

"Here we are." Connor smirked as the boat creaked in protest of hitting the land. "Grab the girl." Connor said over his shoulder as he got off the ship, onto land. Whoever it was behind them would not be able to follow them into the well hidden caves. There were very few people who knew of the caves existence. They would hide there until he left.

Caroline's eyes widened and she screeched in protest when Damon threw her over his shoulder, carrying her from the boat. "Put me down!" She hissed pounding her fists on his back, with absolutely no affect.

"Calm down barbie." He grunted, adjusting her position to avoid her flailing feet.

"Hurry up." Connor shouted from ahead. "We don't want him following us."

Caroline's eyes shot up, trying to catch a peak at this man who they were hiding from, he was too far away though, she couldn't even see him. There was no chance of him showing up in time to save her. She closed her eyes in defeat, letting herself fall onto the raven haired mans shoulder.

"Quick, in here." Connor hissed. "You," He looked at Stefan. "Stay here make sure we aren't followed. If he discovers the caves I want you to kill him. Then catch up with us, we'll take the caves into Mikaelson territory."

Stefan nodded, swallowing and clutching his still sheathed sword in his hand, staying hidden behind a wall.

-;-

Klaus smirked as he watched the men hurry off their boat, looking over their shoulder. _Good_, he thought, _they should be scared_. Without a second thought he dove into the water, leaving his boat for the current. He could find another at the harbor just on the other side of the land.

The water was freezing, but it didn't bother him, vampire and all. It took him less than five minutes to reach the land. He pulled himself up on the shore, gasping for air, but he didn't stop to catch his breath. Caroline was getting further and further away by the second. His hands reached up to tighten the ties of the mask covering most of his face.

Klaus knew exactly where they were headed, there was nothing on this side of the island except the caves. Pausing when he reached them he unsheathed his sword when he sensed the presence of someone else. "Hello, mate." He said loudly, announcing his presence.

Stefan whipped around to face him, but before he could even speak Klaus sent his sword through his chest. "Sorry, mate, it's nothing personal."

Stefan groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. "Where are you from?" Stefan asked gritting his teeth and yanking the sword out and throwing it into Klaus' gut, and kicking him to the ground as well. "Lockwood or Mikaelson?" He asked as he pulled Klaus' sword from his chest.

Klaus scowled, doing the same with Stefan's sword with a grunt. "Neither. I'm here for the girl."

Stefan tried to give the man a confused glance, but when he looked up there was only an empty space. Then everything went black for Stefan.

Without another word, Klaus continued on his path to Caroline.

-;-

Caroline frowned as she followed the man, Connor, through the caves. He had left Damon behind because apparently the man from the boat had gotten through Stefan. Maybe he was there to save her, or maybe he was there to kill her too. She pondered this as Connor pulled her farther into the darkness of the cave, apparently he knew where he was going.

It wasn't long before he pulled her through a hole into the light. It really was beautiful, and she would take time to admire the view if she didn't know this was the place she was to die.

She looked to the man that had a tight grip on her arm, and attempted to pull away from him once again. "Stop that." He muttered reaching down to pull a dagger from his boot, which stilled her movements immediately. "Stay still now." He told her maliciously.

Her eyes widened as she watched the sharp object in his hand. The moment was interrupted by a loud throat clearing from behind them. Connor turned around, his gaze narrowing in on Klaus.

"I apologize for the interuption, but you seem to have taken something of mine." Klaus said calmly. "There are a couple ways this ca-"

"There is only one way this will go." Connor spoke with finality, bringing the dagger up to Caroline's throat, getting a glare from Klaus at her gasp, which he quickly composed as Connor continued, menacingly. "I will kill the girl and then you."

Klaus let out a laugh and smirked. "Ah, but I know something you do not know."

-;-

**Thanks for reading, please review! Follow me on tumblr: **_**myklaroline.**_


End file.
